


Down Once More Into This Darkness Deep As HELL

by HeidraKeirgrass



Category: Alien Series, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Weirdness, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidraKeirgrass/pseuds/HeidraKeirgrass
Summary: IdfkI'm an absolute nutter and my minds a a bit twisted.Enter  into the depths of my insanity at your own risk.I'll add what ever freaking horror icon I want and write what I want and make as many references to much better forms of media that I WANT!
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader, Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Pheromones (Alien x Male!Reader-Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING; CONTAINS SOME HIGHLY OFFENSE AND LIKELY UPSETTING SCENES!  
> Explicit words, rape, so on and so forth. Don’t yell at me ya wank.  
> Reader is wirrten as a guy in this one.

Reader's POV

I sobbed, resting my head against the locker door. Everyone’s gone… Everyone… The metallic smell of blood was choking the air in my lungs, wafting around the entire base. At least the cold metal was helping to sooth the warm aching in my head. It wasn’t helping my real troubles, but it was something to focus on other than all the death I’ve seen… This is my fault… I took a deep breath, attempting to not choke, gag or general make any noise while doing so. It was hard enough to listen for what was out there with my head feeling like it was on fire. I peeked though the thin slots letting light in, hoping to see anything other than the blood painting the window of the room I was in. No… Just the flickering of the lights outside this room.  
Then... The lights in this room started flickering. They weren’t doing it constantly ether… they’d flick a few time then stay on for ten seconds, flick once then stay on for ten… Flick several times; with a weird pacing of time in between then stay off for longer periods of time, but with no pattern to it. Again it helped me to calm my breathing; it was something to focus on. Even if it only kept my mind occupied for so long, I’d rather have the short distraction than an unwavering spotlight on the death surrounding me  
I sighed, letting my back rest against the back wall of the locker now. I know I can’t stay in here forever, but…. I’ve been able to hide here for an hour without the slightest hint of anything come by. Everything. All the screams, the shots fired, that…ungodly screeching, all of it just slowly faded away, letting only the sounds of my own heart beating and my uneasy breath fill my ears.  
I nearly jumped, hearing a very loud screech of metal being moved… But I didn’t know where it was coming from. It really did sound like it was all around me, but that’s not possible. It’s just echoes… And I hope it’s from someone trying to find survivors…Assuming the noise wasn’t it trying to leave this facility to get into another one. It feel like an eternity had passed before another noise washed through the silence. A deep, long breath…. And it certainly wasn’t human. A vent opened somewhere, not in my hiding place, but likely just in the hall. Then the door into my hiding spot opened. There were tiny footsteps being made. I didn’t dare look, but… I just had to know. I mustered all the courage I could to peek through the slots again, finding that there was another person in the room, not the creature that mercilessly slaughter numerous people in its path.  
They were bleeding out, that was easy to see, but I didn’t have enough courage to exit my hiding spot. She tried to stay crouched without falling to her knees, quickly and quietly rifling through everything for any medical supplies. There were none... I already used the only med kit in the room to stop from bleeding out of a wound in my shoulder. Oh… It hurt seeing her search get more desperate, accidentally knocking over an empty glass jar. She froze…Just as I did. Again that deep huff of breath sounded, almost as if it was above us. I returned to leaning against the back wall and held my hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and…. Sorely attempted to block out everything upon hearing another vent open…This one in the ceiling of this room.  
Author’s POV  
*clunk* Heavy feet fell to the ground, likely able to dent it if the beast was nay heavier. The woman, on her last legs, had hurried to shuffle to underneath the desk trying just as hard as (Y/n) to stay dead silent. The Xeno (AKA Da Aileen) Stood still, listening closely and scarcely moved while observing the room. It hadn’t heard the door reopen so its prey was still in here. With another shaky huff, it shifted its head towards the broken glass and the blood drenching the floor underneath it. It didn’t need to look any further, noting the two directions the blood tail went it, with the fresher path going under the desk. It was too easy to catch wounded victims. It was more fun to toy with them, just for a moment. It slowly walked away from the clear spot where its intended prey was, and allowed the doors to open. Its own footsteps were unnaturally quite when walking calmly, and so, it gently slid its bladed tail out of sight, making slightly louder sounds ones to mimic the sound of retreating steps. That worked as perfectly as expected.  
The panic and dying woman far too easily fell for it out of desperate hope that there was still something in the room to help her. She didn’t even bother to look to see if it had left, and suffered with a quick and painless jab to her spine, leading into her neck from that bladed tail. She didn’t even stick to it, as the Alien recoiled its tail just as quickly as it had struck. The Male hiding in the locker was honestly not in much better shape; with the overwhelming fear and stress from having survived this far was actually taking a toll. He hadn’t witnessed the death, but the mellow thunk of the woman’s dead body hit the floor was breaking down all that courage he’d be using to remain calm. The alien’s tail hit the ground in a muted rest with a slightly harsher sound, much closer to the locker, eliciting a panicked breath from the hiding male.  
That sound easily interested the Xeno. It had already had enough of a fill from the near countless dead bodies it had created. So instead of an immediate hunt, it again turned into a game… and the lacking of a nearby queen to direct it or face huggers waiting to implant embryos, it had no influences to tell it otherwise right now. Something that felt like it could defend its self wouldn’t hide under a desk or inside a locker. OR it could, but would have attempted to save the now deceased woman from death at the alien’s doing. So, a normal sense of guarded caution was thrown away to continue playing a game. However the trick of pretending to leave wouldn’t work the same hear. The vent in the ceiling was visible and the door was still open. It waited for just a half second to form a plan.  
It didn’t even try to disguise its sounds, moving to stand directly in front of the locker, wanting to hear another fearful sound, but no. The male inside was too petrified and too willing to accept this as his end. The Alien let out a long low hissed, allowing an uncomfortable wait between movements. The very next one made, was the unreal speed of its bladed tail easily striking through the thin metal. The sound of the metal submitting to the weapon pushed through it and its sudden stop just millimeters from its intended target’s torso, drew out a yelp and whimper respectively.  
With a one quick flick of its tail, the locker door went flying off its hinges and smashed into the window, sprouting thousands of cracks in its surface. On pure instinct the (h/c) male raised his arms over his face, and shut his eyes, not wishing to see his own death occur.  
Silence.  
So much silence.  
The amount of dread (y/n) felt in that horrible silence was unbearable. Finely, after who knew how long, he opened his eyes and slightly lowered his arms to still be met with a vicious Xeromorph standing directly in front of his uncovered hiding space, slimy spit dripping from its mouth, which… To his surprise was closed. Of course its mouth was always exposed, the teeth showed and the abnormal drool drizzled down its chin. That liquid was the only movement the Alien made. The rest of its being was perfectly still, abnormally so.  
This was almost worse than that feeling of waiting for death. Even more time had passed, every second the threat of (Y/n) body betraying him, to run past the Xeno and try to leave, was increasing. However that feeling of flight dissolved into nothing at a deep, huffing breath escaping the Xenomorph. With that breath it moved once more, although it was not with its usual terrifying speed, no it was a more leisurely one. Only its head came closer though. Not with the thought of trying to kill him. No. oh no. a very particular scent caught its attention. Out of fear of just what it would do, should it touch his raised arms, he couldn’t hold his arms up any more.  
The Xeno was just an inch away from the shorter human’s face; a low, soft growl was calmly emitting from its mouth. At this point the male stopped processing what was happening, that return to waiting for death. That never came. Just… Another, much softer breath escaping the perfect organism’s lungs. That soft sound, soon accompanied by the feeling of that bladed tail partial wrapping around (Y/n)’s leg, sent reality crashing into him like a tidal wave.  
He let out a fearful noise, triggering something by accident. The normal hunter instinct, for a moment anyway. He was yanked from the locker by that tail, but the Xeno didn’t look towards him. He landed on the hard metal floor directly on his back, grunting in pain. That Sound of pain, again earned a quick response from the Alien, in the form of an ear bleeding screech. (Y/n) did his best to hug his head and not make any more noises.  
Stillness set in, but only for a minute. With a more expected speed the Zeno returned to looming over the small human. Its breath returned to the normal, a somewhat inconstant huff, willing, it seemed, to crouch down closer to the little male. Ah, another uncomfortable closeness. Beyond perplexing to (y/n) as to why.  
The answer why was simple. Pheromones. A little science project gone wrong and caused the Xenomorph’s appearance in the first place. The first few people to fall to it had made Him forget about that. Indeed the Pheromones were throwing off the perfect organism’s instincts. The exact type was a queen’s and even though at this time the smell was somewhat faded, masked slightly by blood and sweat, it was enough to confuse it. For the Xeno, the closer it was to this human, the easier it was to find that scent. A queen’s pheromones were irresistible, when they were easy enough to find and this one was calling to it. Summoning it to its source, so of course with the scent coming off a human was confusing. The noise the human made only ever annoyed The Alien as it was taking extra time to decide what to do and how to interpret the order, coming from a human.  
The slight squirming made by (Y/n) underneath it didn’t truly disturb it. It knew its strength enough to know; even a real attempt at escape wouldn’t be successful for them. Although there was a grace period of thinking, the Xeno also became better acquainted to the mixed scent. Eventually find they liked it. The blood was easy to look past, it was the scent naturally coming off the human male mixed with the pheromones that it soon took a liking too, having been away from a Queen to direct it for a while now. Further still….It was more than just a liking.

(Screw cannon and well known Xenomorph Biology!)  
Xenomorph POV (Sort of… IDFK)

A new Queen. That thought was very solidly locked in His (*screaming*) mind. My Queen. He huffed softly, getting closer to the frighten human, who wasn’t daring to do anything now. He purred softly, gently nuzzling this abnormal ‘queen’s’ cheek, showing ‘her’ affection and display growing arousal. No others. He thought with a one track mind, as all primal species would. Mate. He conveyed that thought to His queen, though to the human, it sounded like a vicious hiss. The lack of response from his new queen confused him at first. Till the squirming resumed. He raised himself off his queen, just a little, so at least there was breathing room.  
He unwrapped his tail from his queen’s leg and grabbed, almost with a painful strength, ‘her’ arm, to shift her. (Y/n) winched in pain, releasing just the slightest of hisses in responses to the pressure on ‘her’ arm. The noises were something to excite him. Yes, I will, my queen. He essentially shivered; a simple wave of tensed muscles was all it was, running as it were from his mind down his spine to the very tip of his weaponized tail. Once the wave hit his hand, almost breaking (y/n)’s bones, a soft hiss of pain was earned, once to his tail it responsively smacked against something in the room, another twitchy movement from his queen. He let out a comparatively soft shriek saying he would comply and moved ‘her’ more quickly.  
(Y/n) was now flipped around, face to the floor, which was soaked in blood. Oh yes. Fear of him had made ‘her’ forget the dead body and the bloody bath ‘she’ had just been given by accident. He didn’t even remotely begin to notice, only focusing on his orders. He paused to assess the new position, knowing his queen was shaped differently, needing a moment to figure how to complete this task. The clothing would first need to go, but… ‘She’ whined moving away from the corpse on the floor. He stopped and looked. He growled and stood up, grabbing the dead human woman by her leg and dragged her form the room.  
In disbelieve ‘She’ sat on her knees watching in pure confusion. Now thinking on what was happening. He returned in a few short seconds of absence with haste. He huffed, several times, in various ways, firstly apologizing for being gone for so long and asking calmly if he was forgiven for the delay made to the mating. ‘Delay’ meaning his lack of knowledge for how to mate with ‘her’ and rudely leaving a dead body in here when ‘she’ wasn’t hungry. All (Y/n) could understand was that… by body language hopefully, it meant he was asking permission…or forgiveness. ‘She’ hissed in approval, nearly feeling brave enough to stand, but he purred again and return to his position behind ‘her’. Again he nuzzled ‘her’ head though for much, much longer. The programmed display of affection being done for so long, certainly furthering his own readiness, only waiting for orders.  
The unlucky ignorance to what was being done resulted in his Queen being locked in a daze. To ‘her’, ‘she’ was submitting was to preserver ‘her’ own life, but was accidently giving permission for something very painful to happen. Another delighted shiver washed through him, with his Arousal now visible, for the unlucky queen. Though ‘she’ wasn’t interested in knowing what exactly was happening, just finding a logical way out of this given His responses thus far. His queen Huffed, to him, showing disappointment. He ‘whined’ a soft apology, with a clawed finger slightly tugging at the clothing. ‘She’ restrained a gasp as He was strong enough even in doing that to lift ‘her’ slightly. The sound to him was pleasant, slight approval, but being restrained, meant it wasn’t good enough yet. He took a moment longer, after a few more soft tugs at the clothing, sounds from ‘her’ no longer being earned. He became frustrated, but quelled himself. He moved his Bladed tail to under the clothing, which he found the opening show while he was toying with it before. He already knew this queen had soft skin, he needed to be careful or risk harming and annoying her. Be still, my queen. He softly spoke; smoothly slicing through the shirt (Y/n) was wearing in one stroke, revealing (S/C) skin underneath. He breathed out in delight, carefully, but quickly, slicing off what remained of the shirt, earning noises from His queen approving of him.  
With the reassurance he was doing what was wanted, he tugged at ‘her’ pants, or shall we say belt, snapping it easily, while barely moving her. Now the pants were easier to manipulate. He purred nuzzling more, this time against ‘her’ back, sliding the bladed tail to the remaining clothing. ‘She’ wasn’t expecting the two foreign presences to be touching ‘her’, gasping and subconsciously tightening ‘her muscles. He stopped for just a moment and purred louder, more… sensuously nuzzling ‘her’, while his tail shredded the last of the clothing, so he thought. He growled lowly seeing one last annoying piece of clothing and again, tugged at it, though he grabbed a little more than just the clothing. ‘She’ gasped louder, moving so not as much pain was being produced from having ‘her’ ass meat grabbed and pulled. He almost repeated the action, only to let go of ‘her’ hearing ‘her’ whine quite loudly.  
He whined in response, showing his affection once more. ‘She’ was still in a panic, doing ‘her’ best to remember what noises earn which response for Him. Before ‘she’ could think of what to order next, He resumed purring, more carefully messing with the last article of clothing, finding it to be stretchy….and the extra pressure on something in the front, from the back being tugged elicited a gasp. He did not stop purring in fact it go louder, tearing off the item with his claws, moving it aside. To suddenly be naked, even in front of him, wasn’t comfortable for ‘her’, making embarrassment come to the forefront, with an abrupt realization that He was going to Mate with ‘her’. ‘She’ didn’t even know if ‘she’ could tell him no ether. (Know what consent if boys and girls. As this is most certainly not it)  
Still it wasn’t time just yet, he still need to learn a little more about his queen. Abnormally shaped all around compared to his instincts’ references you know… He slowly wrapped his tail around His queen’s torso, ‘gently’ forcing ‘her’ closer, accidently pulling ‘her’ close enough to feel his excited reproductive organ. (Ignore their real biology) He shivered again, noting the touch, though it was by accident, he softly huffed wanting an order. Though through fear and obvious options to avoid this seeming nonexistent, (y/n) was only able to sound a barely audible whimper. He paused and moved ‘her’ away slightly, though his tail wasn’t removing from ‘her’ torso, not entirely. It moved, as He was waiting for more direction, grazing his tail against parts that hurt and part that gave him a bigger reaction.  
Spending more time listening and learning, he soon found that really the noise His queen was already making meant something a little different, but ‘she’ was trying already to communicate. While he continued to rub that tail around, hearing more sounds, he deiced to learn the noises ‘she’ made normally. Basically… throwing his own understanding of how to speak away, for the most part. After far too long for (Y/n), He learned what every noise meant, taking care not to accidently earn the noises of pain that ‘she’ stopped trying to hide. The change being noted even in (y/n)’s mind, but still having no clue if this could be stopped.  
With his curiosity over what his queen was ordering satisfied, He then repeated a few movement of his tail to be certain the response was consistent and it was something good. A truly gentle press again ‘her’ stomach, carefully curling it around ‘her’ legs and even moving to arms, just… to be certain… And he did find the closer to His queen legs he was the better sounds he could earn. All further knowledge on how to Mate with ‘her’ was severely lacking and frustrating him at the unfortunate language barrier between them. At the cost of maybe, causing discomfort, he more thoroughly pushed his tail against his queen curiously searching for… Well you should know what. *insert lenny face here*  
Now when it more roughly grazed against a certain something and pair of some things (I feel cheep) a very new noise was earned, partially of pain and of something new. It was virtually impossible for him to discern if the new noise was good or not. He stopped and moved his tail more gently across the soft flesh. “A-ahh….” He huffed softly, his attention reaching a peak at this very new noise. It sounded nice to his ears, yet again repeated the action, eliciting a near same response. He fought his own satisfaction to keep his tail from harming his queen, wanting to hear the noise over and over again. However he didn’t want to earn it from his tail, but from his own reproductive organ.  
He was aware what he was touching had no entry. (Not less you want some serious psychological trauma that I’m not in the mood to dish out. *casually sips tea*) There had to be someplace else. Though this time to search was done with the back of his hand, tenderly wandering around (Y/n)’s lower back. A little yada, yada later~ And He found what he was looking for, causing more initial discomfort. The satisfied huff was clue enough that the last precious seconds of not being torn in half were closing in, very quickly. Certainly doing something to make him angry enough kill ‘her’ would be better than this right?  
…  
Right?  
Well at moment thoughts of suicide by an Angry Xenomorph were halted just as quickly as they came. His deep purring returned, now confidant with his knowledge over his queen’s body and with no hesitation he moved ‘her’ again. A noises of surprise escaped (Y/n)’s lips at the very sudden and incredibly fast movement, barely putting hands down to the floor as to not fall face first into it. That wouldn’t have happened though, he was being exceedingly careful even when taking rushed movements and his tail had retuned to be wrapped around his queen’s torso, keeping ‘her’ in place. Ten seconds had elapsed since the new position of his queen and to ‘her’ confusion nothing had happened yet. ‘She’ could hear movement, but not see it and definitely didn’t want to look back. Especially not after something did happen that (y/n) was all too aware of what it was.  
A new point of contact between them and this one was not just warm, it was blazing hot. However that was just amplified by fear. The feeling that wasn’t augmented was, ahem, the texture of what was there. (Y/n) didn’t exactly have enough time to think of it as He was just to egger and now too close to doing his task that he began pushing his excited organ inside the smaller human. A very loud yelp- turned scream- of pain emitted from his queen’s mouth make him immediately stop. He hadn’t been rough and pushed everything in, only the very thick head was inside his queen, but there was no warning -if it were possible- and no lubrication.  
Pained pants loosed from (y/n)’s mouth, most defiantly taking care not to move at all as pain was being felt everything though the pure shock of this violation of ‘her’ body. He made soft sounds, not purring, soft critters and chatters, lost in deep thought. Now with him still and busy determining how to procedure, (Y/n) could think clearly enough to understand the texture of what was now partially inside him. It was, to be expected, more than just hard, like his own tender flesh was becoming. However it didn’t have the near impenetrable exoskeleton the rest of his body had. It was indeed noticeably softer, but the skin of it was still something akin to armor. The heat emanating form it was just as intense as it was outside ‘her’ body, but it hadn’t grown any stronger like it should have. As the stillness continued the pain from the unwanted entry was beginning to subside.  
With a deliberately slow movement of his tail, still able to forcefully control ‘Her’ body, he pushed more of himself inside. That pain quickly returned, but not with as much strength as he stopped well before hearing the painful cry from his queen. Now he’d determined what was missing, by feeling it as well as listening to ‘her’. He already found it a little…uncomfortablysnug…. Inside ‘her’ and ‘her’ insides weren’t loosening yet. What was around to solve this problem? Well…. His mouth was already violent producing saliva from the thrill of being a queen’s mate; he simply made sure the falling liquid would land in the correct spot.  
(Y/n) easily suppressed a revolted shutter, still thankful that He was somehow being this – considerate we’ll say- to how much pain ‘she’ was in during this unwanted encounter. (Or is it very wanted since you’ve somehow made it this far into the darkest pits of debauchery?) More movement, in and out, never fully or any further than he already was, making sure ‘her’ insides were nice and ready to receive the rest of him and inevitably his baby making goo. During that time of preparation He was ecstatic to hear the noises of pleasure returning. They were, and (Y/n) was… having a little more acceptance that tolerating this might let ‘her’ keep ‘her’ live in tact long enough for someone to arrive and save ‘her’, hopefully by killing him. That would be the most preferable thing right now.  
He snarled suddenly, renewing the fear (Y/n) was slowly letting go of, and brought himself much closer to ‘her’ head. Then purring, purring that truly sounded affectionate. ‘Wait what?’ The thought confused (Y/n). There was nothing different about it. He’d purred in ‘her’ ear before. Why was it different?  
Pheromones.  
He was a standard Xenomorph, breed from a human. It only made sense that with this much time spent so closely together and him beginning to mate with his new queen, that the human would start to become affected by His Pheromones. And they were intoxicating weather (y/n) knew it or not; attracted is attractive.  
He finely used his tail to push the rest of his arousal inside his queen, earning mixed noises, though most were of pleasure, enough to only egg him on. He huffed, growled and let out soft shuttering breaths, with an embarrassed and now extremely aroused (Y/n) realizing that He was much larger than originally anticipated. The expectation was reasonable…so to speak… of being perhaps, even with a wildly generous guess, ten inches, but oh how ‘she’ was wrong. Very wrong. (Y/n) had a foot and half long Alien penis stretching everything further than is natural, emanating a near inconceivable amount of heat from it and was scarily thick for such a failing looking creature very deep inside ‘her’ insides.  
He let a shrill shriek, though it was somehow quieter then it should’ve been. He waited not longer than five second after fully entering his queen to start trusting. His patience had waned, though he still controlled himself a great deal, paying close attention to every sound coming from his queen, using his tail to keep ‘her’ in place. Within three minutes of listening to the slew of moans from his queen, that precise control dissolved into nothing. Another delighted shriek of pleasure came from him, allowing his pace to quicken, with that being the only warning the human in pain and simultaneous pleasure was going to get. Not much, but (Y/n) guessed right away what it meant. All the dignity ‘she’ had was lost, finding that He seemed to enjoy the sounds ‘she’ made for him. Why not go with it since it had already begun? At least if something else was in the base, perhaps even another Xeno, He would fight till his death to protect ‘her’. Not at all far from the truth.  
That thought didn’t stay for very long, as getting hammered into by him was eliciting enough pleasure for the human to cum shortly into this session. Although the particular action wasn’t noticeable enough for him to be aware of it. Even if he noticed, he wouldn’t stop what he was doing. The loud moan earned for it though, excited him further, another increase of speed and his hot cock twitching.  
“Aahha-AAAHH!” Even if that one was pained slightly, it wouldn’t stop him. Too many of the reactions he was getting were of pleasure and he took pleasure in every one, in all their various volumes and differences. With now being thoroughly engrossed in mating he began making more noises, of a similar amount of verity his queen made, however much louder due to better lung capacity and range of sounds.  
Frighteningly beautiful sounds, that easily could be heard anywhere in the base. If there were any other saviors they were being forced to listening to him physically claiming his new queen, though it’d be impossible to tell that the sounds were of coitus not of a very brutal death they might think they meant. Though the sounds weren’t enough to him to display how much satisfaction he was feeling, he threatened to remove his tail from his queen. Instead it coiled itself tighter around ‘her’ stomach, the blade at the end suddenly strike the ground beneath them. (Y/n) would’ve yelped or given that a reaction except His dins of pleasure were too longer for ‘her’ to hear the harsh strike of the metal. His fast moments to steady and overwhelming for ‘her’ to notice his tail had tightened around ‘her’. And ‘she’ was just trying to focus on how good things were feeling right now that anything beyond that wasn’t going to gain ‘her’ attention.  
An additional thing occurred from that sudden action though; the tightening of his tail meant ‘her’ insides were slightly more squeezed against his rock solid organ, and so… (y/n) came again. A mess was no where near an accurate description of this scene. (I believe; “An unholy union between a beast born of Satan and a poor unfortunate soul being put through a hellish torment” is what we’re looking for.) Once more, things were not over. Not until his deed was complete, which was a little while off. So the fast pace and rough movements only continued.  
‘She’ came again, then a fourth time. His DETERMINATION never faltered, not even feeling the warmth of cum on his tail distracted him, to heavily enthralled in fucking every last bit of sense out of (y/n)’s mind, though that sense had already been lost after cumming the first time. The strong scent of blood, cum and sweat were quietly resting in this room with them, but to be made much worse in o time at all. After more unpleasantly loud dins came from him in his pleasure, his end was after approaching. The fact made apparent by a fiercer constricting of his tail around his queen’s abdomen, accidentally making them cum again and triggered his own release.  
An ungodly shriek of pure ecstasy came forth with more goo than could be contained inside (Y/n)’s rear, especially with his body beginning to be crushed by that deadly tail. OH,far MORE of what He released ended up on the outside of his queen, presses for ‘her’ insides being just enough to subconsciously make him pull out, freely letting so much goo soak over all of ‘her’ back and legs, and a lot of it all fell to the floor. As it seemed, all of that goo took all the heat from his reproductive organ, which now shyly retreated back inside that hard exoskeleton. His tail weakened its grip on ‘her’, but soon tightened again as his queen was almost going to fall into the mess bellow, too weak to stay up any longer. He huffed and slowly allowed ‘her’ to lie on the ground. My queen. He aggressively thought, affectionately nuzzling ‘her’ shoulder, but he wouldn’t become aroused again for a good number of hours. A somewhat contented sigh left (Y/n)’s lips just a second before passing out.  
He would not be leaving his queen’s side any further than to retrieve a meal from the numerous dead bodies littering the halls outside the new nest.

Reader's POV

I groaned opening my ears hearing gun fire and loud screeching. I shifted, very slightly as I felt so much pain when trying to make my body move further, to look better at the window. The flickering lights showing a battle. A Xenomorph fighting with humans… wait. E v e r y t h I n g came flood back at an alarming rate. This surely meant He’d die hat their hands right? No he can’t- “What…is…” I mumbled aloud, panicking while looking at everything surrounding me. I almost puked as the smell hit me as soon as I realized what this was. Blood form myself and that woman…My cum… Alien cum? Oh god it was rancid in here and the amount of Alien cum was so… damn.... Sickening…. Fuck it looked like… a really big bucket of it had been spilled in here… and on myself... alright, my stomach finely gave out remembering that I had been violated by Him, covered by his seed and now all I could smell was him… Him? Why can’t I just… I wiped my mouth, or I was about to… after having been laying here for I don’t know how long, there really wasn’t one part of me that wasn’t solid ether by blood or other bodily fluids…  
I twitched at the loud shriek from the hall and loud bang against the window. Soon it had begun melting away in random spots. I tried to yell, but nothing more than a pathetic ‘help’ was able to leave. I sighed, staring at the ground. I think I’d much rather be dead then have survived this massacre….

Author’s POV

If only you had died. Be it from the Xeno not finding you appealing, him accidentally slicing a vital organ, or even crushing them while he was in the middle of mating. Anything like that might’ve saved more lives as a viciously little chest burster was left inside you and grew to term before you were able to get fully examined.  
(*clears throat*…. Holy water is not enough to cleanse my soul of this sin. Nothing is, except maybe fire…. Eh, but I’m fire resistant. It’s a shame that I get to live another day to shatter someone’s innocence or casually break a person’s mind. But heck, if you got this far, your ether one of my best friends whom is just as bad as I when it comes to punishment, or you’re just as corrupt as the rest of us.

(This was an utter assault on my vocabulary that took 2 days to write, over the course of two ten hour relaxed sessions of writing. 20 hours. To write this abomination. Aren’t I just an amazing person? Maybe idfk I wrote about a Xenomorph raping a human and y’all just read it. WELP. Back to the pit, to receive my next bout of torture from Pinhead for this. I will see you darling biscuits next time!)


	2. A New Pet (Eyeless Jack x Neko!Reader!Female) # 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMmmmm Nekos are the closest I'm coming to Furry smut... i don't think I can handle any more cringey smut than Nekos.

Yeah, I plan on doing a Male Neko reader too.  
Fear me.  
As I also plan on revisiting this Neko-verse several times. I like Nekos.  
I’ma nerdy weeeebbbbb

Your POV

I yawned, rolling over on my bed and opened my eyes. I could see light coming in from the stairs. Was master awake? I sat up a little and waited, but he never came into my room. The light was just on. I shrugged and laid back down, snuggling back up into my blankets, letting sleep take me again.  
At least until the light in my room was turned on. I whined a little, rubbed my eyes and sat up on my knees. “Yes, master?” I purred a little, looking at him but-…That’s… not my master. This man was wearing a black hoodie, and a blue mask, that was… crying black tears? I don’t really know, but… I didn’t get up. I just stayed there while he looked at me.  
It was really quiet between us, which was creeping me out. 

EJ’s POV (Rrreeeeee)

A Neko? He has a Neko in his basement? I looked her over from a distance. (H/l) (H/c) hair, (H/c) ears and tail, (S/c) skin, (E/c) eyes... Not the worst pet, I’ve seen.  
“Master?” She spoke up softly, tilting her head. I wonder how much obedience training she’s been given… I gestured for her to come closer. She hesitated at first but came crawling over on her hands and knees. She rested on her knees once she was at my feet. She wore a collar with a flimsy, decorative chain attached to it, and to the wall.  
I took a step away from her and crouched down to her level. She only looked at me with curiosity. I grabbed her chin and she did nothing but flatten her ears. She let me look her over more thoroughly. She was actually cute, being so docile and letting me handle her how I wanted. No wonder people like having Nekos as pets and as (*cough*) sex (*cough*) slaves. She had a tag on her collar. (Y/n). Heh, that’s fitting.  
I took the chain off her and stood up. “You’re mine now.” Her cheeks flushed red, her (E/c) orbs widened a little and she nodded her head in agreement. Now I just needed to find her some temporary clothes. Her wearing (F/c) lingerie in the middle of the night with a hooded man wasn’t going to fly while trying to get her home.  
I looked around her room a little and there was a dresser off to the side. I walked over to it and could hear her following me. I looked down at her. She really was treated like a loyal little kitten, wasn’t she? “Stand up.” I order her and opened one of the drawers… She stumbled up to her feet, at least her legs still worked, and there was nothing but more skimpy outfits for her in the drawers. Among other things…  
I had her follow me back upstairs. She lagged behind me a little. She must not leave that room very often. I had her wait in the living room for a moment, so I could go take some clothes from her previous ‘owner’. Everything looked too big for her, but it would do for now. When I came walking back she was lying on the disgusting, green couch. She sat up as soon as she noticed I was there, and then quickly got up to her feet. I handed her the clothes and she put them on quickly. 

-(Temmy skips ~ an original time skip)- *fuck i just realized how many godamned Undertale references I like to make*

It wasn’t too difficult to get her back home; getting her to keep moving through the woods was the hardest part. Everyone in the mansion was ether asleep, out or hadn’t noticed us. I pulled her into my room and told her to wait. *sigh* I need to tell Slenderman about her…

Author’s POV

You were left alone, to wait for him to return. You hadn’t caught EJ’s name ether, so you quietly thought of him as ‘master’. You hummed a little and sat on the floor, next to his bed, waiting patiently for him to return. You wouldn’t dare think of sleep till he came back, even if you were tried. Very, very tried.  
You fought sleep for almost a half an hour before the door finally creaked open. You looked up at the door, ears held high, excitedly waiting. You weren’t certain, but he was… a little surprised that you had waited on the floor for so long. He sighed lightly and closed the door behind him. “You can sleep on the bed.” He stated, taking his shoes off.  
“Thank you, Master.” You smiled, and pulled off the oversized shirt and baggy pants. EJ was a little taken aback that you undressed so quickly in front of him, but at the same time he wasn’t surprised. So that meant you were in lingerie. You got onto the bed, while he took off his hoodie. You nuzzled into the blanket like a happy little kitten, just wanting to go to sleep.  
Now while you got snuggled up and dozed off quickly, EJ watched you, intrigued that you were already so comfortable. However thinking on it, it was easy to tell why. Neko’s are around for only a few purposes, so they’re conditioned to get used to whoever their master’s are, no matter how new a place may be.  
He took off his mask and set it on the side table. When he grabbed the blanket he expect you to be trying to hog them, but no, you were just curled into a warm little ball. He smiled a little, fully convinced you weren’t going to be an issue to train.

(I’ve got my own canonicity for Neko’s in this book. Role with it, bitches.)


	3. After Hours Work (Proxies x Reader smut 1 of 5..I think five anyways)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Non-con...but does it count as non-con if I writye the reader as enjoying it?  
> ...  
> I have no fucking clue and I apologize for the Non-con. I already said once I'm a little twisted, and damn it I write what I feel like.

Author’s POV

You yawned and sighed, getting out of bed. It was still the middle of the night as you walked home. You hated your job; being a bartender in a southern-themed bar. Wearing flannel button-ups as a bra got you good tips, so did a roll up bra, but it left you freezing on your walk back home. At least tonight was warm, so you could wear the button-up flannel like a normal shirt.  
You popped your shoulders and rested your head against your door, fishing through your purse for your keys. You muttered under your breath, several hundred hexes and curses on your customers and swore a silent storm of rage, eventually finding your keys, unaware of the fact someone was watching you and was close enough to listen.  
You smiled in silent victory, finding your keys and quickly unlocking the door. You stepped inside and leaned against the door as you closed you. “ughh…I fucking hate this job…Hate the petty cunts I’ve to listen to there….I hate everyone I work with…” you sighed, locking the door, running a hand through your hair.  
‘I hate everyone…’ you thought to yourself, glaring at the door, with sore, tired eyes.  
You put your keys on the hook near the door and pulled off your shoes, throwing them near your cheep, but comfortable couch. You also tossed your purse onto the couch and wandered into the kitchenette. You strolled to the fridge and pulled out a beer. One would think working at a bar, reeking of piss and beer would make the scent and taste of a simple German beer impossible to enjoy, but that was intelligent people who know how terrible Alcohol is and that it can ruin your life.  
Ahem. In short, you liked your imported beer, and weren’t going to grow into being an alcoholic because you stared at alkies all night at work.  
You grabbed your bottle cap remover and popped the bottle open. The bitter scent of strong beer hit your nose and soon after the bitter flavor hit your tongue. You took a large swig of your special beer and walked to your room in the back of your narrow apartment. You flicked the light switch and purple light came on.   
You took another large swig of your drink and set the bottle on the nightstand. You pulled off your daisy dukes, and the red flannel button-up. Next you pulled off your pull up bra and sat down on the edge of your bed. You sat there quietly enjoying to beverage, not knowing what was going to happen after you turned all the lights off. You flicked the lamp on the nightstand and left your room to get rid of the bottle and turned of the living room light.  
You yawned, returning to your room, shutting off the purple light, now you room was only lit by a warm bulb in the lamp. You left your door slightly ajar and turned off the lamp. You stretched in the dark and then flopped onto the bed.  
You didn’t bother pulling the blanket over you; it was warm enough for you to sleep, lying lazily on your bed in nothing but your underwear.  
You were half asleep when someone quietly broke into your apartment.  
And you were almost completely asleep when you realized there was someone else on your bed. You felt the bed dip lower in your spot, and that’s when you woke up enough to notice that that person was hovering over you.  
The instinct was to panic, but you were too tried and tried of life to want to put up a legitimate fight. You only hoped whoever this was, wasn’t going to kill you and after that, that they didn’t have an STD.  
You allowed yourself to make a panicked sound and try to move, but you let a strong arm push you down to the bed, right across your shoulders.  
“D-don’t try to scream.” He ordered, stuttering and… ticking? “And don’t m-move.” You whined lightly, but didn’t move. You felt their free hand, encased in a glove, glide along your back sending a shiver to run up your spine. Her stopped for a second then continued to use his hand to feel your back. You tried not to shiver again, but you couldn’t help it. Your back was sore and while he wasn’t pressing into it too hard with his hand, it was soothing.  
His hand went to your side, trailing down to your hips. He gripped your hip tightly, seemingly getting a feel for how easy it would be to hold you in place. Then his hand moved to your rear. Burning red blush crept onto your cheeks as he squeezed your right butt cheek. You let out a soft noise as he groped you.  
And while you were being taken advantage of, you could feel his inexperience. It was a bit of a turn on, scarily enough.  
“Don’t move.” He ordered, lightly pulling his arm off your back. You didn’t need to be told what to do twice. Since you obeyed he removed his arm from your back, cautiously, just in case you were going to try and bolt. Now both his hand were on your ass. You could only imagine how this looked.  
His fingers tugged at the hem of your (f/v) panties, pulling them down, exposing you to the world. You felt his weight shift around on the bed, the shuffling of clothes and then you felt your panties slide all the way off your body.  
You expected something to happen immediately, but no there was just stillness with occasion ticing.  
His weight shifted over you again; one hand on the bed while he straddled you, you could feel his half-hard cock against your ass, the other hand reaching underneath you, groping your breast. You bit you tongue, trying to avoid grinding your rear against him. He massaged and pinched your nipple between his fingers, slowly getting harder. You moaned softly, making him freeze for a second before continuing, and eventually he decided to start grinding his manhood against you. Oh how you now wished he was already inside you~  
He made soft noises of satisfaction, gridding against you, groping you. It gave you the delightful opportunity to guess how big he was, which was…Well a little bigger than average.  
“Put it in me…” You whispered in a low voice, sort of embarrassed, but it was just from sexual neediness.  
He was quiet for a second. *tic, tic* he removed his hand from your breast and rested on his knees. He grabbed your hips, lifting your rear up slightly. You buried your face into the bed, too hot to want to look. Your womanly area was already leaking with natural lubricant, yearning for stimulation. You weren’t quite prepared for it when he roughly shoved his hard cock inside you, clearly he was inexperienced. You groaned into your bed, as he pushed himself inside you fairly quickly, grunting softly and sighing deeply once all of him was inside. You were so warm and tight, it was new.  
His body twitched a little, giving you a little jolt from the inside. You gasped and gripped the sheets, not sure if you were even allowed to say anything to him. He moaned, trying to lie on top of you like he was before, but every little movement inside you was just so good. Eventually he was lying on you, his chest against your back and both your hips pressed against each other. He kept himself from crushing you under his weight by his elbows. his forearms and hands slipped underneath you to continue playing with your breasts.  
He grunted lowly, rolling his hips a little, getting some really good pleasure out of doing so. You had the overwhelming premonition that he was going to wreck you if you didn’t say anything.  
“P-please don’t go too fast…” You mumbled a little, bucking your hips slightly.  
“F-fine…nughhh…” He groaned, rolling his hips into you more, keeping a slow pace for now. His cock twitched inside you and you bucked your hips again. You moaned into the bed feeling him go a little faster and pinch your nipples some more. You refused to giggle, hearing him make a verity of soft noises, grunts and moans as he fingered out what he wanted to do, while not completely jack-hammering you.  
He groaned when you bucked your hips for a third time, whispering for him to faster. He complied beginning to rock into you faster, the skin you his hips and your rear making an audible sound with each thrust. After a surprising amount of time he found your g-spot and didn’t appear to be at his end just yet. A loud moan escaped your mouth and you buried your face further into the bed to muffle the rest that came afterwards.  
He growled *tic, tic* and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back so your moans of pleasure could be heard in all the neighboring apartments. You didn’t care for the fact that you sounded like a dying whale during sex, but you were seeing stars already; all inhibitions had been thrown out the window.  
He kept pounding away at your g-spot, his thrusts getting a bit sloppy as you were sent over the edge. He grunted, trying to keep pace as his climax neared, but your constricting inner walls made it a bit too much. He groaned, gripping your hips tightly, thrusted deeply into you and spilled his warm seed inside you.   
He panted, while you smiled back into the bed. He collapsed onto of you, knocking the wind out of you, with his dick still inside you. Currently you didn’t care; you were just too tired and high off of cloud nine to care. You didn’t even care that he shot a full load into you.  
You fell asleep, and when you woke up, he was gone but there was a terribly scrawled note on your nightstand.  
‘I’ll be back again. You’ve got a nice cunt and you don’t look half-bad – Toby’


End file.
